Tacitas de té
by Leilael
Summary: Thor quiere demostrar que es un hombre, va aJötunheim. Loki termina salvándole, pero se entera de la verdad. Ahora Thor debe salvar a Loki, descubrir sus secretos y evitar enamorarse de la moza fantasma. Thorki. Thor/Loki. ThorxLoki.
1. Chapter 1

**Los Vengadores y Thor son de Disney. Yo sólo me divierto. La** **mitología Nórdica es del mundo jajajajajaja**

 **Petición por MP de vampygurl402**

 **Gracias por leer :D por favor dejen comentarios.**

 **PD. Esto es un Thorki.**

 **El monstruo entre monstruos**

Thor siempre ha sido sobreprotector con Loki, el hechicero siempre le ha parecido frágil, además de la fragilidad de su salud. Loki cuando era pequeño tendía a pasar largas temporadas en cama. Thor iba a visitarlo, ambos compartían historias, mientras el mayor contaba sus aventuras el menor le relataba lo que había leído.

Thor poco a poco descubrió nuevos amigos, nuevas experiencias teniendo menos tiempo para compartir con su hermano. Loki lentamente se hizo menos dependiente de su hermano, viajando por su cuenta, embarcándose en el mágico viaje de la magia. Sin embargo jamás dejaron de ser amigos.

Loki observa como su hermano se convierte en el guerrero más grande de Asgard, pero es imprudente para ser un rey.

Thor después de una gran disputa con su padre, decide mostrarle lo grande y valiente que es. Toma a los tres guerreros y Lady Sif a Jötunheim. Decide no decirle a Loki, para evitar que salga herido o le diga a Odin.

Todo marchaba a la perfección hasta que fueron emboscados. Los gigantes comenzaron a salir de hielo, parecían interminables, como si se tratara de una extraña magia la cual reviviera a los caídos. Thor ve a su amigo Fandral recibir una estocada de una cuchilla de un gigante. El príncipe golpea con su martillo a quien se ha atrevido a causar daño.

Laufey aparece regodeándose de haber capturado al príncipe heredero de Asgard, sus patéticos amigos y su novia. Los pondrá en una celda y negociará con Odin su rescate, todo será perfecto. Pero como no fue perfecto para Thor tampoco lo es para Laufey.

Un fuerte vendaval arrasa con los gigantes, los hace caer al suelo, descubre que sólo son esculturas de hielo traídas a la vida. El rey de los gigantes busca a quién se atreve a intervenir. Lo ve por primera vez, al príncipe negro de Asgard, el segundo hijo ergi de Odin.

No le parece ergi, sino un guerrero mortal escondido tras suaves movimientos y su porte regio. Historias habían contado que se entrenaba en las artes mágicas, pero era un mal guerrero y mago mediocre. Laufey puede ver que los rumores son inciertos. Intenta recordar el nombre del hombre que patea el trasero de sus hombres, aquel que los hace caer con facilidad, pero le es imposible.

Loki llega junto a su hermano, saca su espada, sus dagas se han terminado, crear el temporal que los protege gasta gran parte de su magia. Le dice a Thor:

— Hermano, tienes que salir de aquí.

— Saldremos.

— No lo comprendes Thor, Fandral morirá, además eres el heredero, no puedo permitir que mueras. —

Thor intenta discutir, pero siente la succión llevarlo lejos. Escucha el canto de las aves, abre los ojos, ve cielo azul, árboles a su alrededor. Lady Sif está recostada no muy lejos. Sabe que se encuentra en Midgard. Comienza a gritar al portero, debe regresar a Asgard.

Loki siente la magia agotarse de su cuerpo, ahora le queda su espada, luchará hasta morir, para eso ha venido. Quiere morir. Toda su vida ha sido una mentira. Quiere tener la oportunidad de ir a Valhala, a pesar de ser un monstruo.

Loki al no encontrar a Thor, corrió al despacho de su padre, para decirle que debían encontrar a Thor. Entonces lo escuchó, su madre y su padre discutiendo sobre decirle la verdad, la verdad sobre que le habían mentido toda la vida, de ser un gigante de hielo. Fue a la bóveda, tomó entre sus manos para descubrir la horrible verdad.

Su piel se volvió azul, sus ojos rojos. Él era el monstruo con el cual las madres asustan a sus hijos, una bestia, un monstruo maligno que sólo debía morir. Recordó a Thor, decidió morir dignamente, un monstruo muerto por monstruos.

Comienza a pelear, gasta hasta su última reserva de magia, para no curarse y morir. Golpea a un gigante con fuego, intenta hacer otra flama pero lo es imposible. Sigue luchando, va a llevarse con él a todos lo que pueda.

Laufey lo observa pelear, es un gran guerrero, debe reconocerlo, un guerrero que quiere morir. Ordena a sus hombres que maten al príncipe de Asgard. Aprieta los puños, olvida negociar con Odin, va a devolverle el favor, va a quitarle un hijo, como él tuerto le ha quitado a su hijo.

Thor logra regresar a Asgard, corre hacia su padre para decirle lo que ha pasado, para implorar que salve a Loki.

Odin al escuchar lo que sus hijos han hecho, corre hacia Jötunheim. Laufey no se quedó a ver la ejecución. Odin logra llegar, para ver a un gigante apuñalar a su hijo. Desata su ira contra quienes han osado dañar a su pequeño príncipe.

Laufey no tarda en aparecer, exige que se deje morir al hijo menor de Odin, para pagar con sangre la afrenta de Thor. Odin abraza a Loki, siente su vida abandonar su cuerpo.

— No, es mi hijo, no lo dejaré morir.

— ¡Tú me quitarte un hijo y ahora yo te quitaré uno! De otro modo debes prepararte para la guerra. — Odin responde:

— Se trató del acto imprudente de unos niños, no puedes tomarlo como un acto de guerra.

— No se trató de cualquier niño, sino de tu príncipe heredero. —

Odin recuerda lo que le dijo Loki:

"Padre, no puedes dejar que mi hermano sigua así. Él debe aprender que no todo se resuelve con guerra y muerte."

— No todo se resuelve con guerra y muerte, Laufey. —

Laufey sonríe en su mente, si mantiene aquí a Odin, el tuerto verá a su príncipe morir en sus brazos.

— ¡DÉJALO MORIR AQUÍ! —

Odin sabe que no tiene tiempo, saca el cofre de los inviernos, lo pone sobre la nieve, ofrece:

— La reliquia por la vida de mi hijo y la paz entre nuestros reinos. — Laufey intenta apresurarse al cofre, pero antes de tomarlo, Odin pone una condición. — Si tomas el cofre, jamás, nunca, podrás poner una mano sobre ninguno de mis hijos, reclamarlos o matarlos. — Laufey dice:

— No me importan. Son tu problema, son tus hijos. —

Laufey toma la reliquia, pero accidentalmente toca uno de los dedos del príncipe. No hay quemadura, como se esperaría, sino ante sus ojos se revela la verdad. La piel blanca como la nieve, se torna azul, un azul claro y suave, las líneas de la casa real de Jötunheim aparecen. Intenta tomar a su hijo, pero Odin abraza más fuerte al pequeño jötunn.

— Es mi hijo. Tienes en tus manos tu reliquia, yo tengo a mi hijo. No permití que lo dejaras morir en la nieve antes y no lo permitiré ahora. —

Laufey observa la reliquia en sus manos, la cual ya no canta para él, sino desesperadamente llama a su rey, el cual es el joven en los brazos de Odin. Laufey se defiende:

— ¡JAMÁS LO DEJÉ MORIR EN LA NIEVE! —

Laufey ve a Odin desaparecer, se queda gritando en medio de los cuerpos de sus golems, entre el caos y la destrucción. Grita por el hijo que ha perdido de nuevo.

Odin corre a las salas de curación. Los curanderos trabajan de inmediato en el príncipe, el cual ha dejado de verse como un jötunn.

Thor está ahí, quiere entrar y ver a Loki. Odin lo detiene en la entrada, le dice:

— Necesitamos hablar. —

Thor traga saliva, sabe que las cosas no serán lindas para él, pero lo merece. Odin le grita a Thor hasta casi caer en el Sueño de Odin. Finalmente el castigo:

— Thor, has puesto en peligro a los nueve mundos que juraste proteger, además de tu hermano. Te has comportado como un niño caprichoso, por eso yo Odin te considero indigno de tus insignias, de los mundos que juraste proteger y de Mjǫlnir. — Pone un hechizo en el martillo al dejarlo caer a un lado de la puerta de Loki. — Cuando demuestres ser digno de Mjǫlnir, tu castigo terminará. Mientras tanto serás tratado como mozo hasta que aprendas la humildad, la fragilidad de los que debes proteger. —

Thor observa a su padre alejarse, intenta tomar a Mjǫlnir pero le es imposible levantarlo. Sigue intentando todo el día, parte de la noche, hasta que va a su habitación, donde está su madre muy molesta. Siente temor, intenta salir corriendo pero la puerta se cierra, sabe que está en más problemas de los que quisiera, es pero que enfrentar a un ejército.

Los gritos de la reina son audibles por todo el castillo, pocas ocasiones se le ha visto tan molesta. Thor comienza con sus labores de mozo, la primera semana es el encargado de limpiar los corrales de los caballos, amontonar el estiércol y las labores más desagradables. No está sólo, los tres guerreros y lady Sif le acompañan en el castigo; pero él se lleva la peor parte.

Está atento a cualquier noticia de Loki, quien se recupera lento por drenar toda su magia. Thor una mañana voltea a ver a Sif y ve algo que no le agrada. Ella se queja por no poder entrenar, por no ser tratada como una guerrera sino como una simple doncella. Ella sigue hablando pestes de las mujeres que no son guerreras, las cuales se sientan a tejer, cocer, cocinar, se asediadas por sus hijos, por no seguir sus sueños y aspiraciones. Thor voltea al balcón de la habitación de su madre, observa a la reina, la cual teje en su telar de nubes, luego mira a Sif, y después a su madre.

Su madre es suave, toda ella, en su trato y su piel. Es gentil, comprensiva, fuerte, capaz de poner a los tres hombres gobernantes de Asgard y al portero en su lugar, pero ella está llena de amor por su familia y los nueve reinos. Mira a Sif, es una guerrera; pero su madre también es muy buena luchando. Sif no es suave, su piel no es tersa sino es más como la de un guerrero, sus palabras no son amables, ella jamás ha sido gentil con los sirvientes.

Sif dice:

— Cuando seamos reyes… —

Thor voltea a verla, ella sigue soñando sobre las guerras y campos de batalla. Thor piensa en el campo de batalla, puede ver a Sif a su lado, a los tres guerreros, a otros guerreros, siempre rodeándolo, compartiendo ese momento; sin embargo, siempre que mira a su lado, quien está cubriendo su espalda es Loki, quien llega en el momento adecuado, con la respuesta correcta.

Intenta imaginar una vida de casado con Sif, sus hijos, intenta imaginarla a ella como una madre y dama, como una reina. Mira a Sif de nuevo y sólo puede ver a un guerrero, una diosa de la guerra libre, sedienta de sangre y batallas, sin espacio para ser ama de casa. No puede imaginar la vida a su lado, realmente en algo serie, una vida donde no todo serán batallas y sexo salvaje.

Thor le dice a Sif:

— ¿Cuántos hijos quieres que tengamos Sif? — Ella dice al rodar los ojos:

— Yo no quisiera tener hijos, pero necesitaremos un heredero. Las nanas podrán cuidarlo, mientras nosotros estamos en el campo de batalla.

— Yo quiero que cuidemos a nuestros hijos. Quiero una familia, una esposa que se quede en casa…

— ¡JAMÁS SERÉ UNA MUJER PATÉTICA!

— ¿Mi madre te parece patética? —

Sif voltea a ver a la reina, la cual teje sus nubes, lleva un hermoso vestido, es una dama, la cual espera pacientemente a sus tres amados hombres en casa. La reina, la misma que es la única capaz de parar y poner en su lugar a los tres hombres más poderosos de Asgard.

La guerrera intenta decir algo, pero termina peleando con Thor, ella es la diosa de la guerra, debe de pelear. Termina así su noviazgo, entre pasión y salvajismo como comenzó y se desarrolló.

Thor pide a su padre ser transferido a otra parte del castillo, ya se ha extendido la noticia de la pelea de Thor con su ex novia. Odin decide poner a su hijo en la cocina, para que aprenda cómo se prepara todo lo que come.

Loki es dado de alta, llevado a sus habitaciones, donde se le pide permanecer y no hacer magia o esfuerzos hasta que mejore. Thor lo lleva entre sus brazos, al estilo Novia. Loki se queja todo el camino, patalea y manotea en broma.

Thor recuesta con suavidad a Loki en su cama, se sienta a un lado, mientras se disculpa de nuevo, para después contarle todo lo ocurrido, su castigo. Como al menos ha caído de cara al estiércol. Finalmente sobre la discusión con Sif.

Thor se sorprende al sentir el toque suave del hechicero, al recibir sus palabras llenas de comprensión. Thor abraza a su hermano, huele su aroma, ese olor que sólo pertenece a Loki. La fragancia de la magia, flores y nieve recién caída.

— Esta semana estaré en la cocina. — Loki sonríe al decir:

— Trata de no comértelo todo.

— No lo haré hermano mío.

— Yo podría acompañarte.

— No. — Thor ve la mirada herida de su hermano. — Quiero que te mejores Loki, me siento tan culpable por que casi mueres por mi culpa. No podría perdonarme si algo te pasara. — Loki piensa:

— Si supieras la verdad tú me matarías. — Sonríe a su hermano al decir. — Estaré bien Thor. —

Thor niega de nuevo al ordenarle que descanse, pero Loki no sigue órdenes. Thor se queda a dormir con su hermano, necesita sentirlo, asegurarse que es real, que vive. A la mañana siguiente da un beso en la frente de su hermano, siempre le ha sorprendido lo fresca y tersa que es la piel de Loki, como la nieve, sale para seguir cumpliendo su castigo.

Thor entra a las cocinas, son enormes, hay mucha gente preparando el desayuno de la realeza. Un cocinero le indica a Thor golpear la carne, él comienza a hacerlo, pero pronto la carne es una masa pulverizada que parece carne molida. El cocinero llega, para ver su error, pone al príncipe a picar verduras.

Thor la ve entonces, una dama que sobresalta de todas, hermosa cascada de cabellos negros rizados, piel blanca como la nieve, ojos verdes como los de su hermano, un vestido azul cielo con un delantal blanco. Ella forma cisnes con masa, de forma graciosa y perfecta. Un joven sirviente le comenta al príncipe:

— Ella está prohibida para nosotros.

— No para mí.

— Es la moza fantasma, la reina la trajo, nadie sabe de dónde viene, su nombre o casa. Todos le decimos Estrella de fuego. — Thor dice:

— Ella será mía. —

El sirviente ríe disimuladamente, porque más de un noble ha querido tener esa Estrella, nadie la ha conseguido aún.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los Vengadores y Thor son de Disney. Yo sólo me divierto. La** **mitología Nórdica es del mundo jajajajajaja**

 ** _Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, la verdad. Dobles a los que leen por medio del traductor. Un saludo a todos, en todas las partes del mundo. Si hay alguien de China, un abrazo, ¿por qué? Porque sí xD en realidad porque se me hace muy genial. Un abrazo a todos los que leen de todas las partes del mundo. Triples a todos los que dejan comentarios, me motivan mucho a seguir._**

 ** _En esta historia Odin es buen padre, sólo me dieron ganas de imaginarlo así._**

 ** _Thor no ha aprendido humildad, sigue creyendo que es el centro del universo._**

 **Furanshisu15: Muchas gracias por tus hermosas palabras. xD no ofrecí mucha resistencia, la verdad estaba pensando hacerlo. Incluso me he pensado, cómo sería un Troki entre Lady Altaír y Thor, algo así como que ellos nunca fueron de viaje juntos, entonces Thor se mete en problemas en medio de una de las misiones de Loki y la primera vista de Thor de Lady Altaír es de ella pateando traseros. Tacitas de té por otro lado es dulce, camina algo lento, mucha aceptación, polígonos amorosos y enredos; no se me da muy bien el amor dulce, espero que todo salga bien.**

 **Quien me mandó el MP, me dijo que sólo lee en inglés, no sé, me dejó un poco de desazón, todo fue muy raro. De cualquier modo, me iba a embarcar con el argumento de Lady Altaír y Thor xD jajajajaja**

 **Sif es algo machista, al menos en las dos historias que estoy haciendo xD jajajajajaja y creída.**

 **Laufey le esperan más problemas de los que puede manejar.**

 **Muchas gracias por el apoyo. Pues la de Héroes le daré prioridad, tiene capítulos más grandes, esta tiene capítulos pequeños, como salgan xD jajajajajaja y cuando entre a la escuela tal vez se atasque un poco.**

 **MenteEnBlanco: Muchas gracias por el comentario. Las actualizaciones serán algo irregulares, como los capítulos salgan jejejejejeje.**

 **Chismes**

El cocinero regresa para ver las verduras destrozadas, no son cuadros, cubos, triángulos, rodajas o algo, es un montón de trozos horribles. El rey lo matará si le sirve algo así. Le pide al príncipe que ayude con el asado, todos los guerreros saben asar carne.

Thor va hacia dónde le han pedido, al pesar que ha hecho un trabajo excelente. Comienza a girar el animal que está siendo asado. Él comienza a lanzarle sal, sin importarle que el encargado anterior ya lo hubiera sazonado, argumenta que sabe lo que hace.

El príncipe corta un pedazo, lo prueba, para notar que está extremadamente salado. Dice con una sonrisa:

— ¡Otro! ¡Este no sirve! —

Thor se ríe mientras el cocinero en jefe quiere llorar. La moza fantasma pone una mano sobre el hombro del cocinero, le guiña el ojo. El hombre respira con alivio, sabe que ella solucionara todo.

La moza se aproxima al príncipe, hace una reverencia, mantiene su mirada en el suelo. Comienza a preparar una salsa, corta, añade, bate, saltea y hierve por unos instantes los ingredientes. La salsa es vertida sobre toda la carne, sin dejar lugar sin barnizar.

Thor la observa, parece una experta, quiere ver cómo esa mujer cree que salvará una carne inservible, la cual debió ser horrible desde antes que él la bendijera con su presencia.

La reina entra, todos hacen una reverencia. Ella los saluda, sabe los nombres de cada uno. Va hacia Thor, le da un besito en la mejilla, le pide portarse bien. Mira a la mujer junto a Thor, disimula su descontento, sonríe, le dice con dulzura:

— Estrella, se le ordenó permanecer en cama. — Antes que la joven hable. — Acompáñame por favor. — La reina se despide de su hijo, al ser seguida por la moza.

Thor se ríe, sabe que la chica está en problemas. Los ve salir. Corta otro trozo de carne, quiere saber cuánto ha empeorado. Se sorprende al encontrar que realmente es bueno. Recuerda, cuando Loki lo acompañó a una cacería junto a los tres guerreros y Lady Sif, uno de esos viajes donde acampaban; la bestia que cocinaron sabía horrible. Loki comenzó a juntar hierbas, pequeñas frutillas, las machacó todas, hizo una salsa, la vertió sobre el animal, al darle un sabor exquisito. Sif lo acusó de usar magia. Loki encogió los hombros al decir:

"Es lo que hago."

Sif, desde entonces, ha llamado a Loki un hechicero cobarde; lo cierto es que lo ha hecho desde antes.

El cocinero se aproxima al príncipe, huele el aroma exquisito, sonríe. Pide que la pieza sea llevada al comedor. Thor ve como los sirvientes llevan aquella delicia lejos de él, intenta seguirlo, pero el cocinero le dice:

— Lo siento príncipe, aún hay trabajo. —

El cocinero comienza a buscar una actividad para Thor. La reina, por otra parte, lleva a la moza a sus aposentos, donde la observa al decirle:

— Loki, te dije que tenías que descansar. — Loki responde:

— Pero mamá…

— Nada de peros. ¡Estás herido! ¡Tienes que cuidarte! — Loki le da una sonrisa encantadora al decir:

— Sólo quería ayudar a Thor. Además no cargué nada pesado, no corrí, hice magia excesiva…

— Hiciste magia.

— Thor me hubiera reconocido si no lo hago.

— ¿Thor no te reconoció?

— No. — Los dos se ríen.

— Descansarás el resto del día. Si descansas y no haces más magia, podrás supervisar a Thor mañana. —

Loki sonríe. Ella lo abraza con fuerza. Él se aferra a ella, quiere olvidar que es un monstruo, desea seguir engañándose, seguir creyendo que ella lo ama a pesar de ser un monstruo. La reina escolta a su hijo a su habitación, se asegura que se quede en la cama.

El cocinero le pidió a Thor amasar la masa, pero para su desgracia ha quedado regada por todos lados. Se le ocurre:

— Mi señor, podría llevar al príncipe Loki su desayuno, si lo quiere podría desayunar con él. — Thor dice con una gran sonrisa:

— Por su puesto. —

El cocinero le da una charola, pero como era de esperarse, de alguna manera todo cae al suelo. El cocinero da a Thor otra charola, ahora sólo coloca unas frutas en ella. Llama al mozo que estaba junto a Thor picando verdura, le dice:

— Dou acompaña al príncipe, ayúdalo con esto. — El cocinero pone los platos en un carrito. — Llévalo al cuarto del príncipe Loki. —

Dou asiente. El príncipe le pregunta a mozo, mientras caminan por los pasillos:

— ¿Eres amigo de la moza fantasma? — Dou responde al encoger los hombros, sonreír y sonrojarse:

— Me gusta creer que lo soy.

— Dijiste que otros la han pretendido. — Dou asiente, responde:

— El príncipe Nauda ha sido uno de los pretendientes más fuertes. Él está empeñado en casarse con ella.

— ¿Nauda? ¿Un elfo de la luz?

— Así es mi señor. — Thor dice:

— Pero ella lo rechazó, ¿cierto? — Dou responde:

— Así es mi señor. — Thor dice:

— Seré yo quien la lleve a mi lecho. —

El siervo sonríe, sabe que Thor no puede reclamar a Lady Estrella para una noche. Ella es especial, como lo dice su mote, ella es una estrella de fuego, con la cual no se juega si se quiere seguir vivo.

Thor le dice al súbdito:

— Ella no podrá resistirse a mí. Debiste ver cómo me admiraba en la cocina. — Dou dice:

— Lo he visto mi señor.

— Una sonrisa más y ella será mía. —

Llegan frente a la puerta de Loki, Thor abre sin llamar, como de costumbre, pone la charola en frente de su hermano, se sienta en su cama al comenzar a relatar lo ocurrido. Dou entra silenciosamente, coloca los alimentos sobre la mesa, hace una reverencia antes de salir.

Loki come en silencio la fruta, mientras sigue escuchando a Thor vanagloriarse de lo excelente que es en todo.

Dou regresa a la cocina, el cocinero le encarga llevar alimentos a los amigos de Thor; porque el siervo que siempre los sirve enfermó. Él va por los pasillos, antes de llegar con los tres guerreros, Lady Sif le sale al paso. La guerrera le sonríe, le dice en tono suave, como si hablara con alguien inferior que no puede entenderla:

— ¿Te mandaron a servirnos?

— Sí, señora.

— ¿Dónde está Gulbright?

— Enfermo, señora.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Dou, señora.

— Dou. — Ella frunce sus labios con disgusto, luego sonríe. — Thor está en la cocina.

— Es así, señora.

— Te daré una moneda de oro, cada ocasión que me cuentes lo que hace MI novio. Hay un rumor, dicen que Thor está interesado en una simple moza. Quiero, que lo investigues y vengas a decirme. —

Sif pone una moneda de oro frente al mozo, se marcha sin esperar una respuesta. Dou sigue adelante, llega con los tres guerreros quienes lo ignoran. Pone los platillos sobre la mesa, se marcha antes de quedar en medio de migajas y salpicaduras.

Thor sigue recostado en la cama de Loki, observa a su hermano. Sus ojos verdes llenos de magia, no puede evitar pensar en la moza fantasma. Loki se ha quedado dormido, aún sigue agotado por usar su magia.

El príncipe lleva su mano callosa a la mejilla de su hermano, la roza con suavidad, no quiere despertarlo. Siempre le ha sorprendido lo suave y brillante que es la piel de Loki. Sif y las damas de la corte lo odian, ellas quisieran esa piel de nieve pura, el porte magnánimo de su hermano y su elegancia que sólo es superada o rivalizada por la reina.

El concejo lo odia/ama. Lo odia porque es muy inteligente, siempre descubre sus tretas y planes. Sin embargo lo aman, porque es diplomático, con la respuesta correcta, ganando cada negociación y dejando a todos felices.

Los guerreros lo odian, lo odian más que las cortesanas, porque a pesar de no ser hábil como Thor, Loki los ha hecho morder el polvo más de una ocasión. Los guerreros aseguran que Loki los ha vencido usando trucos.

Nadie externa abiertamente su repulsión a Loki por tres poderosas razones. El castigo de Odin, la furia de la reina y un golpe de Thor.

Thor pone sus dedos sobre los suaves labios rosas de Loki, decide salir de inmediato.

Dou observa al príncipe salir en huida. Corre a la puerta de Loki, llama a la puerta insistentemente, hasta que escucha:

— ¡Adelante! —

Dou entra, hace una reverencia al informar de manera atropellada:

— Lady Sif sabe que le gustas a Thor. Ella quiere que vigile a Thor y le diga todo de ti. ¡Me ofreció oro! — Muestra la moneda. — ¡Es una mujer horrible! — Loki pide aún adormilado:

— Dou respira, cálmate. — Dou asiente. — ¿Dónde está el asqueroso gordo que informa a Sif?

— Está enfermo. — Loki sonríe.

— Dou, quiero que le digas a Sif, que la moza fantasma es jötunn. — Dou se horroriza ante tal chisme tan escandaloso y peligroso. — Dile a Sif, que escuchaste a la moza decirlo a alguien más.

— Pero mi príncipe…

— Dou, hazlo.

— Alguien podría atacarte mi príncipe.

— Dou, ¿si yo fuera jötunn me atacarías?

— Jamás, seguiría siendo fiel a usted.

— No tienes que preocuparte entonces. — Dou hace una reverencia:

— Cumpliré su encargo mi príncipe.

— Dou, toma el dinero de Sif.

— Pero…

— Ninguna objeción, si esa tonta quiere regalártelo tómalo. —

Dou asiente, se despide antes de salir para evitar ser visto por Thor. Loki se vuelve a recostar, necesita dormir, quiere pensar que después de saberse la realidad podrá seguir durmiendo en su cama.

Lady Sif acorrala a Dou cuando él iba a la cocina. La guerrera pide con impaciencia:

— ¿Qué averiguaste? — Él evita su mirada, le dice:

— Señora, el príncipe está interesado en tener en su cama a la moza fantasma.

— ¿Moza fantasma?

— Una sirvienta traída por la reina en persona, hace más de diez temporadas. Ella no tiene nombre, casa o afiliación.

— Es una mujerzuela cualquiera. — Dou muerde su lengua para no mostrar su disgusto. Hace lo que Loki le dijo:

— La escuché, ella hablaba con alguien, le revelaba que es jötunn.

— ¡Jötunn!

— Sí, señora.

— ¿Dónde está la maldita?

— La reina lo sabe, ella le ordenó guardar reposo.

— Buen trabajo. —

Sif mete su mano a los pantalones de Dou para dejarle una bolsa con oro. Dou quiere golpearla, decirle lo horrible que es, pero no puede. Sif siempre se ha sentido intocable por ser la prometida de Thor, incluso ha mandado a la cárcel a muchos siervos por capricho.

Lady Sif corre con Thor, de inmediato le cuenta con detalles inventados sobre un jötunn, un monstruo jötunn trabajando en la cocina. Thor mira alrededor, no puede creer que una de esas bestias se ha infiltrado, cuestiona:

— ¿Quién?

— La moza fantasma. —

Thor observa a Sif, se ríe, le da una palmada en la espalda al decirle:

— Buena broma, Lady Sif. — Sif le grita:

— ¡No es una broma! ¡La moza fantasma es jötunn! —

Todos en la cocina, comienzan a cuchichear al esparcirse el rumor como un reguero de pólvora. La reina es la primera de enterarse del chisme, después Odin.

Lady Sif es convocada a la sala del trono. Ella entra con una sonrisa que cae al ver a los reyes furiosos. Frigga le cuestiona con dureza:

— ¿Quién te ha contado esa calumnia? Lady Sif. — Lady Sif dice de inmediato:

— Un mozo mi señora, él me lo dijo, el mozo que nos llevó comida esta mañana. ¡Él tiene la culpa! — Frigga increpa con menosprecio:

— No te comportas como una diosa de la guerra. Sólo eres un gusano vil. ¡Fuera de mi vista antes que te ejecute yo misma! —

Sif sale corriendo, junto a ella pasa la moza fantasma la cual sonríe con superioridad. Las puertas se cierran.

Thor sigue en la cocina, ahora lava los platos, la mejor manera de describirlo es que rompe los platos, mientras se ríe de las ocurrencias de Sif.

Odin mira a su hijo vestido como una moza cualquiera, ya lo regañó suficiente, así que ha decido aceptarlo. Antes de regañarlo, porque está seguro que él ha plantado rumor tan cruel sobre él mismo, Frigga se adelanta, ella alza un poco su voz:

— Hijo mío, ¿por qué has permitido que un rumor así se disemine? — Loki regresa a su forma masculina, vestido como el príncipe que es, dice con furia:

— ¿ES MENTIRA A CASO?

— Loki…

— Soy un jötunn, uno de esos sucios monstruos. El monstruo del cual las madres hablan a sus hijos antes de dormir. ¡Díganme! ¿POR QUÉ? — Odin dice:

— Tenía miedo…

— ¿POR ESO MI VIDA ES UNA MENTIRA? — Frigga dice:

— No es una mentira, somos tus padres, te hemos criado y cuidado. Te amamos, eres nuestro.

— ¡SOY UN MONSTRUO! — Loki cambia a su forma jötunn. — ¿Cómo pueden amarme? —

Odin camina hacia Loki, lo abraza con fuerza al decirle:

— Con el corazón, te amo con mi corazón hijo mío. — Loki aún se siente traicionado, burlado, herido, temeroso. — Yo tenía miedo, temor de perderte. — Comienza a relatar. — Cuando tomamos el templo donde se guardaba el cofre de los inviernos, no era lo único que estaba ahí. Estabas tú. Pequeño, frágil como la nieve, te vi y me sonreíste. No había nadie cuidándote. — Odin toma entre sus manos el rostro de Loki, acaricia con sus pulgares sus marcas de nacimiento. — Estas marcas, me dijeron que eras hijo de Laufey. — Loki se sobresalta, pero Odin vuelve a abrazarlo con fuerza, no lo dejará escapar. — Mi primer pensamiento fue de rey, tomarte, usarte como una herramienta política para apalancar en Jötunheim. Sin embargo, al sostenerte, al verte de cerca, mi corazón no me lo permitió. Las Nornas tejieron nuestro encuentro, porque eres mi hijo, mi pequeño tesoro. — Frigga se acerca, abraza a sus dos hombres, dos de los tres hombres más importantes en su vida. — Te traje con tu madre.

— Cuando tu padre te puso en mis brazos me enamoré de ti. — Odin se queja:

— Ella me mandó a dormir en la bañera para que no te despertara con mis ronquidos. —

Loki no puede evitar reír. Siente el amor de sus padres, aunque sigue enojado. Frigga le dice:

— Desde que te vi, supe que eres y siempre serás mi hijo. — Loki pregunta:

— ¿Por qué lo ocultaron entonces? — Odin responde:

— Cuando te traje, lo dije a todo el reino, te presenté como mi hijo. Decreté pena de cárcel para todo aquel que se atreviera a decirte algo horrible.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?

— No queríamos que te sintieras diferente. No quería que te sintieras inferior o no querido.

— ¿Qué pasa con las historias sobre los monstruos?

— Nosotros somos monstruos en Jötunheim, somos barbaros que sólo matan. Ellos cuentan cosas terribles de nosotros. En Asgar nosotros contamos cosas terribles de Jötunheim. Está mal, intenté inventar otros mitos, otras leyendas imaginarias, pero he fracasado mi hijo.

— Thor no debe saber, él me mataría. — Odin acaricia el cabello de Loki:

— Thor no lo hará, cuando él dijo que mataría a todos los gigantes de hilo lo regañé, como lo hice con todos aquellos que esparcieron tales historias. Sin embargo, las historias eso son, historias que no están en nuestras manos. No eres un monstruo y jamás lo serás mi hijo. —

Loki asiente poco convencido. Odin revela:

— Cuando eras un bebé. Yo iba a tu cuarto, te veía a cada rato. Temía que te fueras a derretir. — Loki cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué nunca antes había visto mi piel jötunn? — Odin responde:

— Cuando te encontré, al acariciar tu mejilla tú cambiaste. Tu magia lo hizo. Ni tu madre ni yo lo hicimos. Quiero creer que fueron las Nornas, bendiciendo nuestro encuentro. —

Odin Y Frigga llevan a su hijo a su habitación, lo recuestan en la cama, al contarle historias de su niñez temprana, al decirle en cada ocasión lo mucho que es amado. Mientras tanto en la cocina, Thor ha terminado con todos los platos, el cocinero entra para ver el desastre, el príncipe ríe al decir:

— ¡Otros! —

Jötunheim, en ese momento, sufre una terrible tormenta. El cofre de los inviernos desata su ira, berrinche, porque exige la presencia de su rey.


	3. Chapter 3

**T.T perdón! No he seguido con esta historia, porque la perdí junto a este capítulo que he tenido que volver a hacer. xD El otro me gustó mucho, era muy diferente, pero este no quedó tan mal.**

 **Furanshisu15: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, te contesto casi un año después. Mil disculpas. ¿Le escribiste el fic a tu amiga? Si puedo ayudarte en algo, con gusto lo haré.**

 **Me alegra tanto que pienses que este fic es lindo. La lindura no es mi fuerte. .**

 **Mil gracias.**

 **Este me inspiré en unas imágenes de Odin y Frigga haciendo que Loki y Thor se besen de muchas maneras y a la fuerza jejejeje… Creo que se trata de pensar en una idea e irlas hilando como si fueran cuentas de colores. ^^**

 **Jajajajaj Frigga es quien lleva las reglas en casa. Por eso si Odin se porta mal irá a la bañera jejejejeje**

 **Thor salió huyendo porque no cree que es sano albergar sentimientos más allá de la hermandad con Loki.**

 **xD La moza fantasma en este le da algo que pensar a Thor ajajajajaja Nada de sonrisas.**

 **Sí, el cofre dando problemas al final del anterior y el principio de este. Le da un pretexto a Laufey para poder ir a buscar a su retoño. ^^**

 **Es bueno que leas y que compartas tus lecturas con tu mamá ^^ xD jajaja mucha tensión sexual entre Loki y Thor**

 **Ni Odin ni Laufey son buenos xD pero en este fic sí jajajajaj xD También odio a Sif jajajajajajajajaj**

 **^^ No creo que seas acosadora. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Gizza: Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Me alegra que te gustara este fic. Espero lo sigas leyendo. El otro fic tiene partes Thorki, el de héroes, pero no entre el Loki y el Thor de ese mundo, sino los de otros mundos, porque ese fic es todo un caos jajajajjaaj**

 **:3 creo que Odin bueno es muy lindo.**

 **MenteEnBlanco: Un saludo :D Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Me alegra que te guste este fic. Espero sigas leyendo. xD aunque ya casi pasó un año . no tengo vergüenza.**

 **Lunatex: Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Espero que no llores en este capítulo.**

 **Nerida Synnove: Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Más vale tarde que nunca xD**

 **Marie Emyrs: Casi un año después llega el capítulo tres. Prometo que el siguiente llegará antes.**

 **Llamadas y huidas**

Laufey observa con temor el cofre, el cual salta y se tambalea sobre el pedestal. No importa las suplicas, reverencias, ofrendas, rezos, todo es inútil. La tormenta sigue rugiendo un nombre, el nombre de su rey: Loki.

Loki se mueve en su cama, su sueño es intranquilo. Ve una tormenta, nieve por todos partes, está sólo en la oscuridad. Llama a Thor, su madre y padre, pero nadie podría oírlo con el rugido a su alrededor. Alguien grita su nombre. Siente que alguien toma sus brazos, se tensa, intenta escapar, abre los ojos para encontrar el rostro de Thor.

Thor fue a ver a Loki y lo encontró siendo asediado por una pesadilla. Intentó despertarlo, hasta que finalmente ha podido. Ambos se ven a los ojos, es un largo momento. Thor abraza a Loki al decirle:

— Haz despertado. — Bromea. — Por un momento creí que debería darte un beso. — Se gana un puñetazo, cae de espalda, pero no deja de reír. Los dos ríen.

Lady Sif se revuelca en su ira, el rumor no ha tenido el impacto que esperaba. Es como si todos lo supieran y ella fuera la tonta. Su padre la regañó, se dice que todo es culpa de esa mugrosa moza.

Odin es despertado por un aviso urgente de Heimdall. Heimdall irrumpe en las habitaciones de la pareja real:

— Jötunheim está siendo destruido por el Cofre de los Viejos Inviernos. —

Odin se incorpora, decide utilizar su poder para ver aquel reino. Ve a los gigantes de hielo intentar aplacar la ira de la reliquia, pero su peor pesadilla se hace presente, el cofre grita el nombre de Loki, exige su presencia.

Odin cierra sus puños, juró proteger a los nueve reinos, pero ama demasiado a sus hijos. Decirle a su pequeño tesoro que debe ir solo a Jötunheim, convertirse en rey de aquel reino, permanecer lejos de su familia hasta que la reliquia se estabiliza, sería terrible. ¿Qué pensaría su Loki? Que siempre lo preparó para este momento, para ser un rey títere subyugado a los pies de Asgard. Quiere que Loki será feliz. No puede negarle su derecho a ser rey, pero si es honesto, no desea perder a uno de sus amados hijos. No quiere que Loki crea que le oculta algo, así que decide esperar unos días y hacerse de la vista gorda mientras tanto. Le ordena al portero:

— No comentes esto amigo mío. —

Frigga sabe que no importa lo que decida su marido, el destino debe cumplirse, lo quieran o no.

Thor y Loki se quedan recostados uno al lado del otro. Thor insiste al decir que él alejará las pesadillas de su Loki, pero pronto se queda dormido. Loki sonríe, le parece gracioso. Pone una manta sobre el príncipe de oro, no quiere dormir, no quiere escuchar esa llamada desesperada que constriñe su corazón.

Thor sueña, sueña que camina en Jötunheim, al menos eso cree por la nieve. Corre tras Loki, quien va unos metros adelante, lo toma como un juego hasta que una tormenta de nieve los separa. Intenta salvar a su hermanito, pero hay algo controlando la nevada. Puede escuchar a algo gritar el nombre de Loki y amenazar con llevárselo para siempre.

Thor se despierta, ve que su hermano lee un libro. Se limpia el sudor, sonríe y luego ríe al saber que fue un sueño tonto. Nada ni nadie va a llevarse a Loki de Asgard.

El cocinero teme por lo que pasará en la cocina. El príncipe llega y el siente su alma escapar de su cuerpo. Dou no puede evitar sonreír, quiere ver cómo se desarrolla esto.

El pobre cocinero mira alrededor, no hay parte de la cocina que Thor no ha medio destruido, sólo queda la mesa de repostería y el horno. Es impensable dejar a Thor frente al horno o las hornillas. Siente el sudor frío recorrer su espalda. Ruega por una señal de las nornas la cual aparece en la puerta.

La moza fantasma aparece, sonríe a todos, hace una reverencia al príncipe. Thor tiene que esforzarse para no abrir la boca, ella luce hermosa, su vestido rosa con líneas blancas que parecen tejer runas, flores o estrellas, no está seguro, lleva su cabello recogido con una trenza y una rosa roja. Ella es tan hermosa, que no la puede comprar con alguna de sus conquistas, se ve como su hubiera sido criada en la realeza para la realeza.

La moza fantasma le dice algo al cocinero, quien sonríe y suspira de alivio. Todos vuelven a sus labores, pero no dejan de desviar un ojo al príncipe y a la moza fantasma.

Thor siente aquellas manos suaves y frescas llevarlo a la mesa de repostería. Él le da una de sus sonrisas de conquistador, pero a diferencia de otras ella no se lanza a besarlo o pedirle que la haga suya, ella vierte harina sobre la mesa, de manera que el príncipe de oro quede cubierto de ella y tosa. Ella se ríe al decirle:

— Hoy haremos panecillos.

— Eso es trabajo de mujeres. — La moza responde:

— O podría regresar a los establos, eso es un trabajo más masculino. —

Thor recuerda las más de diez maneras que terminó con mierda en la cara, así que decide reír y decir:

— Muestra lo que tienes mujer. —

Ella sonríe ante el reto. Thor sabe lo que una sonrisa así significa, problemas para él, es la misma sonrisa que pone Loki antes que Thor sufra. Ella comienza a explicarle la receta, le muestra como verter los ingredientes, a la hora de amasar, pone sus manos sobre las del príncipe, le muestra cómo debe hacerlo, con fuerza pero con calma, con amor. Él no está escuchando, se pierde en ese toque, al sentir el aliento fresco de ella sobre su oreja, al sentir por momentos aquel cabello trenzado rozar su piel. Quiere ponerla sobre la mesa y hacerle tantas cosas, pero cuando el toque lo abandona regresa al momento.

Thor la mira, ella espera que él siga amansando. Él la ve comenzar a cocinar algo más, la sigue observando sin ver la masa. No sabe en qué momento sus manos ruedan la masa hasta fuera de la mesa y él cae de cara sobre la masa en el piso. Se siente tan avergonzado, se levanta como si nada hubiera pasado, pero ve que ella intenta contener su risa.

Thor debe comenzar de nuevo. Ella ya ha terminado múltiples delicias y Thor sigue amansando masa. Él finalmente tiene algo decente. Ella viene para mostrarle cómo modelar un panecillo perfecto. Thor se siente en el cielo cuando ella toma sus manos, las acuna al hacerlo modelar un panecillo.

Thor vuelve a la realidad cuando ella se aleja de nuevo. Ve el hermoso panecillo que parece un conejo sobre la charola, en espera de los que Thor haga.

El príncipe dorado de Asgard se esfuerza por hacerlo mejor. Pero todas sus creaciones parecen cosas deformes que casi gritan: "¡Mátenme!"

La moza pone la bandeja en el horno. Thor se sienta frente al horno, encoge sus rodillas, espera como un niño el resultado de su labor, ve al panecillo que hizo la moza inflarse y volverse un conejo dorado hermoso. Su atención se desvía hacia sus creaciones, las cuales parecen elevar sus manos mientras se queman en el infierno.

La campana del horno le informa que está listo. Ella saca la charola. Thor ve con pesar el conejito perfecto rodeado por criaturas salidas del inframundo. El cocinero está más que feliz, nada se ha estropeado, bueno el príncipe Thor se ve como si hubiera peleado contra una pastelería, pero todo lo demás está en orden.

El cocinero le indica al príncipe Thor que es hora de llevar la comida al príncipe Loki. Dou vuelve a ayudarlo.

Thor comienza a relatar todo a su hermano, quien sigue en cama. Incluso llevó de contrabando la bandeja, nada es comestible, todos están más duros que el metal, pero los dos ríen. Loki se burla de Thor, pero al rubio no le importa. Quiere ver a su hermano feliz.

La tarde llega y con él fatídicas noticias. Laufey llega a Asgard de manera urgente. La familia real lo recibe.

Frigga abraza a su hijo menor. Mientras Odin toma las manos de sus niños. Laufey dice:

— Loki debe gobernar Jötunheim, es su derecho. — Thor se ríe:

— Loki no es un gigante de hielo. — Laufey contradice:

— Lo es, él es mi hijo. — Odin grita:

— ¡Loki es mi hijo! ¡Es Loki Odin's Son! —

Laufey y Odin discuten, sobre quién tiene más derecho sobre Loki. Frigga intenta llevar cordura al par de reyes que discuten como locos, porque Loki es hijo de ella. Thor cae en negación y Loki en pánico.

Loki comienza a correr, sólo quiere ir lejos a un lugar seguro, lejos del rugido que reclama su nombre. Su magia lo abraza, lo arropa al llevarlo lejos de la locura. Él sigue corriendo hasta que tropieza con alguien más que huye. Ambos caen al suelo.

Loki mira a la persona con la cual tropezó, se trata de un hombre rubio, de ojos azules, fornido, quien lleva una playera blanca, pantalones de color claro y zapatos. El sujeto se disculpa al ponerse en pie y ayudar a Loki:

— Lo siento. No quise en verdad. — Extiende la mano a Loki. — Me llamo Steve Rogers.

— Loki Odinson. —


End file.
